


Momentos

by KaoriMori



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-31
Updated: 2015-07-23
Packaged: 2018-03-09 19:25:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 5,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3261572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaoriMori/pseuds/KaoriMori
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Vários dos personagens não são de minha autoria, mas acredito que eu tenha todas as permissões de uso.</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Febre

**Author's Note:**

> Vários dos personagens não são de minha autoria, mas acredito que eu tenha todas as permissões de uso.

     Um longo suspiro saiu dos seus lábios ao abrir os olhos. Era incrível, sentia frio, tanto frio que chegava a tremer, mas havia um grande peso sobre seu corpo, um pouco mais pesado do que lembrava antes de fechar os olhos. Seu corpo estava mole, como se um pouco anestesiado e doía em algumas partes principalmente na cabeça. O quarto estava com uma luz fraca, e moveu-se apenas um pouco para se levantar.

     – Não se levante Lilje, você está ardendo em febre.

     Um sorriso foi pintado em seus lábios quando a ouviu, como se Deus mesmo tivesse composto a cena. Mesmo doente ainda não havia nada de decadente, o rosto corado e com aquele pano branco na cabeça só a deixava ainda mais infantil. Fechou os olhos levemente, voltando a se deitar e tampando-se com as cobertas. Febre... Fazia muito tempo que não tinha uma febre. Sequer se lembrava da última vez que tinha acontecido.

     Tirando seu câncer no estômago, sua saúde em relação a gripes e outras doenças comuns chegavam a ser parcialmente boas. Sorte, considerava, já que seu sistema imunológico não devia ser tão bom assim.

      – Ninaa~ – Parecia um miado, um ronronar, chamando-a e tirando apenas as mãos de debaixo da coberta, outro pedido para que a mulher se aproximasse. Apenas observou enquanto ela sentava ao seu lado. – Como descobriu? E não contou para Liana sobre isso contou?

     – Apenas me disseram que você estava dormindo aqui e não tiveram coragem de te acordar. Por isso pediram para que eu viesse te chamar. Eu ainda não falei.

     – Nina, não conte, por favor. E eu tenho algum trabalho?

     – Ela ficará sabendo de um jeito ou de outro, já que você não vai trabalhar.

     Apena sorriu com o que ouviu, sem discutir. Sabia que quando aquela papoula estava decidida com algo nada no mundo poderia dobrá-la, nem mesmo Liana. Por isso só aproximou a mão dela da própria testa com suavidade, segurando por cima da dela e com os olhos fechados.

     – Pode ficar assim até que eu durma?

     – Eu consigo negar algo quando você pede manhosa assim?

     Riu baixo, notando o pequeno suspiro que escapou dos lábios de Nina antes da reposta. O sono novamente vinha, sua respiração pesada aos poucos se tornando mais calma. Quando a febre se curasse, provavelmente pensaria em algo para agradecer ao carinho e cuidado... Quando acordasse.


	2. Algodão Doce

     Sentiu-se um pouco uma criança quando ele colocara aquele chapéu em sua cabeça temendo uma insolação. Estava com o um dos vestidos que tinha lhe sido dada, o colar de pérolas e uma trança comprida de lado que descia pela lateral de seu corpo. Os pés nus em contato com a areia, a única coisa que chamava a atenção era a tornozeleira com uma pedra azul. Anya estava com suas roupas comuns, a camisa um pouco mais aberta, o pano vermelho na cabeça, mas sem o chapéu como seria comum. 

     Apenas um passeio confortável na praia. Via as pessoas, as interações, e notara imediatamente quando as mãos foram carinhosamente entrelaçadas com a do capitão. Estava quente, mesmo assim o calor da pele dele não lhe incomodava de forma alguma, confortável sentindo aquele leve aperto. Som do mar, cheiro do mar, um vento agradável que de vez em quando lhe fazia segurar o chapéu para que não voasse.

      Foi quando seus olhos pararam em algo que crianças comiam. Algo que parecia uma nuvem em um palito, e que elas devoravam com gosto mesmo contra os protestos das mães. Logo viu um homem passando com várias daquelas mesmas nuvens em palito, de várias cores. Se perguntava que gosto teria, se a textura era mesmo tão suave. Não disse nada, mas não foi necessário para que o Capitão notasse quase imediatamente seu interesse.

     – Você quer um?

     Um aceno foi a única resposta e se viu na frente do homem. Escolheu a branca, apenas porque realmente se parecia mais com uma nuvem e com cuidado tirou da sacola. Pareceu curiosa até mesmo quando pegou um pedaço com os dedos, comendo um pouco, sentindo quando o açúcar derreteu em sua boca. Era um gosto diferente das coisas que era acostumava, mas era bom.

     Não demorou muito para que oferecesse a ele, vendo o sorriso que havia no rosto do moreno. Ele parecia se divertir com o passeio e com a curiosidade dela com algo que para os humanos era tão simples quanto um algodão doce. 

     – Não, por agora.

     – Está muito gostoso.

     Foi sua única tentativa para fazê-lo comer apenas um pedaço, e que não deu muito certo. Não insistiu. Acabou comendo tudo sozinha, notando como os dedos pareceram um pouco melados, ia levá-los para a própria boca e sugá-los. Mas logo sentiu quando a mão foi afastada lentamente dos próprios lábios e levados ao dele, arrepiando-se e as bochechas se esquentando um pouco enquanto a língua brincava com seus dedos.

     Após isso seu rosto foi levantado levemente, os lábios tocados com a calma, logo sentindo a língua pedir passagem. Estava sendo degustada, o gosto doce aos poucos se misturando com o próprio sabor dele até que se afastaram, quando o ar faltou.

     – Está mesmo muito gostosa.

     Arrepiou-se com a voz levemente rouca dele, aquele sorriso de canto e o os olhos verdes em sua direção, as pontas do tecido vermelho misturados com as madeixas negras. No momento entendia porque a reposta dele tinha sido “não, por agora” antes, e gostava daquela ideia. Gostou mesmo. Apertou a mão que estava enlaçada com a dele, encostando o rosto no peito do moreno apenas por um segundo.

     – Pode me dar mais um?


	3. Molhados

          Havia uma bagunça, uma aglomeração das crianças enquanto ajudava uma moça com alguns afazeres. Ainda não conseguia falar bem o idioma deles, mas como sempre tentava o seu melhor para cumprir com suas funções e entender o que lhe diziam, hora ou outra recebendo ajuda de Nicolae. Naquele momento olhava curiosamente para aquela bagunça, sendo despertado pela mulher que agradecera e parecia dizer que podia ir.

     Estava quase anoitecendo, tinham acabado de chegar ali. Provavelmente a noite teria história e danças e tudo aquilo que estava aprendendo a gostar e apreciar. Com sorte talvez pudesse mais uma vez, mais uma vez ter uma noite no quarto dele e... Sentia o corpo ficar um pouco quente apenas em pensar nisso. Controlou-se, ouvindo um gritinho das meninas e dos meninos. Pareciam impressionados com algo.

     Foi quando a curiosidade venceu e se aproximou que viu o que estava acontecendo. Pelo jeito era apenas Sherazade. Ela estava com algo na boca que não conseguia identificar exatamente qual animal era, mas aos poucos ia entrando mais e mais na boca dela. Exibida, parecia gostar de toda a atenção infantil, mas o coração de Vincent estava quase na mão. Era tão preocupado com ela que dificilmente se sentia confortável com a cobra sendo rodeada por tantas crianças.

     Mesmo assim apenas a deixou lá. Devia parar com essas coisas. E ao virar-se para retornar viu o cigano no rio, parecia procurar por algo. Talvez tivesse caído alguma coisa por lá? Um dos anéis ou algo assim? Aproximou-se, pronto para perguntar e oferecer uma ajuda.  Mal entrou escorregou em uma das pedras, caindo e molhando-se inteiro, assim como o outro. Corou, o rosto vermelho como uma pimenta.

     – Você se machucou?

     – Estou bem, me desculpe.

     A voz de Nicolae estava carregada pelo sotaque, a de Vincent de vergonha. Talvez por isso o mais velho tivesse apenas sorrido confortavelmente, dizendo que estava tudo bem quando impulsionou para levantá-lo. Se olharam, o corpo de ambos estavam molhados, os músculos do cigano bem delineados pelo tecido molhado, o do dançarino igualmente, porém mais magro e esquio, sem nenhum músculo definido.

     Ainda assim foi o suficiente para que ambos sentissem aquele formigamento. Vincent soltando as mãos com timidez e abaixando os olhos, Nicolae parecendo disfarçar alguma coisa enquanto as crianças dessa vez se divertiam com a cena de ambos. Isso durou alguns segundos até que o mais novo abaixou, pegando algo entre as pedras, um anel, como tinha imaginado.

     – Isso que estava procurando?

     – Sim. Obrigado.

     Algumas gotas ainda desciam pelo corpo de ambos, ambos com pensamentos em sua cabeça. O mesmo pensamento. Devia ser excitante ver um ou o outro dançando, aquelas roupas coladas, mesmo que... Ficasse ambos melhores sem elas. Mais uma vez o rosto de Vincent pareceu ficar vermelho, por isso apenas o entregou e saiu, procurando pela cobra, mas aquela era apenas uma desculpa.

       Eles só tinham um desejo. Que a noite chegasse logo.  


	4. Problema Divertido

     Estava sentado em seu trono quando viu as pesadas portas da sala do trono se abrindo. No pé da escadaria, em pé na frente de Arthur, alguns homens conversavam, apenas pelas vestimentas dando para perceber que eram trabalhadores do palácio. Como sempre, não havia nenhuma hostilidade, era com um sorriso gentil que o rei parecia tentar resolver o problema daqueles que lhe procuravam.

     Assim que o moreno chegou ao pé da escadaria o espaço foi aberto para ele, prontamente se ajoelhando e abaixando a cabeça com todo o respeito e humildade de um cavaleiro. Estava pronto para receber ordens, ainda sem saber o que acontecia mesmo que não tivesse questionado ainda.

     – Meu rei.

     – Lancelot.

     – Mandou me chamar?

     – Haa, sim, estamos com um problema na cozinha e precisamos de sua ajuda.

     Arthur riu ao ver o arquear de uma sobrancelha. Podia parecer mesmo estranho, e entre tantas pessoas para resolver o problema achou que ele seria o mais apropriado, por assim dizer. Na verdade não conhecia todos tão bem a ponto de já saber qual poderia resolver, mas se fosse o aquele seu cavaleiro sabia que teria a questão resolvida, apenas porque nunca dava a ele algo que o homem não pudesse resolver. Continuou:

       – Parece que tem um gato que está se escondendo e unhando todos que se aproximam na cozinha. Os homens querem matá-lo, uma das jovens não quer deixar. Todos estão tendo problemas para tirá-lo de onde está escondido. Podia fazer algo sobre isso por mim?

     Podia se notar que o loiro se divertia com a situação. Afinal era um problema leve comparado com os outros que tivera de resolver no mesmo dia. Mesmo a atenção de seus ombros parecia um pouco menor, o olhar brilhava pouco, mas o suficiente para todos saberem que estava levando aquilo na brincadeira. Como o cavaleiro gostava de gatos, acreditava que ele não machucaria o animal. Como pensava que gatos gostavam dele havia alguma possibilidade do animal não ser tão arisco com o moreno.

     Sem nenhuma palavra que pudesse demonstrar o quão estranho, talvez até absurdo, achava a situação, o cavaleiro apenas saiu. O loiro continuou resolvendo os problemas, até que com um suspiro levantou-se. Já fazia algum tempo que o cavaleiro havia saído junto aos cozinheiros, mas não havia retornado para dizer se tinha mesmo conseguido pegar o gato ou não.

     Foi quando um bichano rapidamente passou ao seu lado, e viu os cozinheiros correndo atrás dele junto de uma mulher. Um pouco depois Lancelot apareceu, com a bochecha levemente vermelha, marcadas por unhada que sangrava um pouco. Não conseguiu evitar não rir, mesmo que tivesse sido um riso baixo e discreto para os seus padrões. Liberou os cavaleiros que lhe acompanhavam.

     – Meu melhor cavaleiro não conseguiu pegar um único gato? Achei que eles gostavam de você Lancelot.

     – Me pergunto por que pensa isso, meu rei.

     – Hoo bem, eu te vejo às vezes perto de um deles. Eu não consigo me aproximar de nenhum. Essa foi uma unhada bem feia.

     – Estou acostumado com algumas piores.

     –Vamos cuidar disso então. Porque talvez você vá ter essas unhadas piores essa noite, novamente.

     A última frase fora baixa, uma resposta sensual para o sarcasmo de seu cavaleiro. Tomou um caminho sabendo que seria seguido. Bem, talvez fosse melhor pensar duas vezes antes de manda-lo novamente para aquele tipo de tarefa, mas realmente, a bagunça tinha parecido divertida. Esperava que ele estivesse relaxado um pouco no fim.  


	5. Robótico

     Não sentiu medo ao acordar preso em uma tábua metálica. Nem sequer lhe pareceu estranho o fato de não estar respirando, de ver várias peças metálicas para onde quer que olhasse. Ou mesmo de não sentir frio enquanto estava totalmente despido, ou vergonha. Podia ver um homem em sua frente apenas, mas não se mover. Visualizou o homem sorrindo para si, satisfeito, parecendo gostar do que via ao tocar seu rosto.

     Podia sentir o calor e a pele, mas ainda era como se isso fosse muito estranho e não sabia bem o que acontecia. Não houve nenhuma reação além dos olhos que o seguiram, as mãos indo tocar outras partes de sua pele. Muito lentamente, como se admirando ao mesmo tempo que analisava. Mas embora soubesse tudo que o criador fazia não podia compreender porque ele estava fazendo. Não podia pensar.

     – Venha um pouco comigo, Steve.

     Viu-o pegar sua mão. Sabia que aquela vibração na voz dele era gentil, mas não respondeu. Só obedeceu porque estava em seu programa com essa ordem gravada. Estava com várias ordens, várias coisas gravadas em sua programação confusa e sem sentido. Mas era essa programação confusa e sem sentido que o fazia olhar para aquele homem e saber que era tratado com muito... carinho.

     Mas ainda assim não poderia entender esse carinho, enquanto ele o rodeava, tocando suas costas com as pontas dos dedos, nem quando sentiu como se uma pequena onda de choque passava pelo corpo. Seria algum tipo de erro? Não parecia um erro, era quase como se tivesse sido programado para agir assim com aquele tipo de contatos de pele. Que tivesse de sentir esse formigar descer até um espaço entre suas pernas.

     Podia saber bem, que por baixo daquela pele falsa havia apenas metal. Que podia ser macio por fora, mas se lhe abrissem, aquilo que tinha um formato de coração simbólico não pulsava. Não havia sangue, não se feriria... Sequer podia ser algo capaz de “morrer” o que existia em si era uma vida útil e apenas isso. Por algum motivo sentiu algo que parecia dor na área do peito, embora também não soubesse por quê.

     Sabia que não sentia dor realmente.

     Depois que tudo foi terminado Marko voltou a aparecer em sua vista. Os braços dele rodearam seu corpo e embora não precisasse fazer algo como piscar, fechou os olhos com aquele abraço. E sem saber como, de alguma forma soube que no fundo não era o que aquele cientista desejava ou buscava... Sua pele era muito fria, muito fria, porque ele quis assim e ainda assim... Não era o que ele desejava...

     Mesmo com aquele rosto tão igualmente inexpressivo, mesmo com o silêncio...

 

_X_X_

 

     Abriu os olhos lentamente, sentindo a maciez dos travesseiros que lhe rodeavam, a mente ainda um pouco lerda. O sonho parecia um pouco enevoado em sua memória, mas ainda se lembrava de grande parte dele. Olhando para a janela ainda era noite, para o relógio, eram apenas duas da madrugada. De forma um pouco arrastada pegou o travesseiro e tomou o caminho para um quarto conhecido.

     Bateu na porta, não sustentando realmente o olhar curioso e preocupado que veio para si. Deixou o corpo recostar no dele, sabendo que o outro teria força para não desequilibrar, talvez até para lhe carregar na cama, já que fechara os olhos por sentir o cheiro de café e o calor alheio, ouvir as batidas do coração, a respiração, cada som que amava, cada pequeno som daquele corpo.

     – Não consegue dormir? Ou teve um pesadelo...

     Não o respondeu. Apenas ficou lá daquele jeito até ser abraçado e depois disso ser carregado realmente até a cama. Realmente, ele era alguém que poderia entender o seu silêncio...

     – Não vou te deixar... Não me deixe também...– Sussurrou quando já estava na cama, aquelas suas mesma falta de expressão, como se fosse robótico. Mas não tinha problema. Com aquele homem não tinha problema. Porque se preciso se deixaria ser reprogramado aos poucos, por cada palavra que ouvisse, por cada noite que ele lhe amasse, por cada carinho, por cada mimo. Até que fosse capaz de sorrir largamente. 


	6. Muffin

     A casa estava totalmente silenciosa às seis da manhã. Apenas o vento fazia som ao passar pelas frestas as portas antigas da mansão Fausti, talvez alguns espíritos, desprovidos do direito de descanso faziam alguma coisa que apenas poucos da casa pudessem realmente sentir, mas era apenas isso. Pelo menos até que aquele mascarado terminou com alguns dos seus primeiros afazeres antes de ir para a cozinha.

  
     O dia estava agradável, a falta de certo ceifeiro por uma quantidade de meses que bateria um recorde poderia fazer sua senhora acordar de mal humor por mais um dia, por isso decidira acordar a já ir fazendo os doces. A massa fora devidamente preparada, uma concentração que raramente tinha, mas chegava a ser um pouco difícil não notar a aproximação da chama de alguém que conhecia a tanto tempo.

  
     Normalmente aquela não era a hora que o anjo melancólico já estaria totalmente de pé, porém isso acontecia. Tinha passado algum tempo observando aquele mar que tinha o levado até ali, incapaz de dormir, mas não era nada realmente frequente. Lieve se aproximou aos poucos, silencioso para que não atrapalhasse o outro, sem poder ajudar já que só de tocar as paredes já sentia alguma certa insegurança...

  
     Ainda assim gostava de observá-lo trabalhando, tentando não encarar muito, podendo notar cada detalhe que fazia aqueles bolinhos serem os melhores. Nem o melhor confeiteiro do mundo poderia se igualar ao mascarado. Hyperion dedicava-se tanto no que fazia, mesmo que fosse um pequeno ato, que era fácil imaginar como ficariam deliciosos os bolinhos quando acabassem.

  
     – Algum problema, Lieve?

  
    Ouviu-o, um pouco surpreso em ouvir a voz rouca, mesmo que talvez fosse a pessoa que mais o ouvia ali desde que o outro tinha vendido a alma para poder proteger a irmã mais nova. Por um momento breve pensou que talvez o silêncio não tivesse sido a melhor escolha, mas apenas deixou isso passar para poder respondê-lo, vendo quando os bolinhos foram colocados dentro do forno.

  
     – Não, não se preocupe. Só não tive sono essa noite.

 

     – Quer que eu faça algo para você? Um chá?

  
     – Não quero incomodar.

  
     – Não será um incômodo.

  
     O jeito atencioso dele lhe era agradável. Por isso aceitou um chá, sem coragem de pedir se poderia experimentar um dos bolinhos, sabendo bem que eram para Marcella. Por isso quando uma xícara que foi estendida, concentrou para que as mãos ficassem sem chamas por um minuto, vendo o outro ficar ao seu lado um pouco, com aquela mesma máscara. Sentia vontade de tirá-la dele às vezes. Ver aquele rosto, ver até mesmo as marcas...

  
     Tomou mais um pouco do chá se acalmando. Ouvindo um breve sino que fez o outro se afastar de si para poder ir terminar de enfeitar. Talvez tivesse tomado o tempo que o outro poderia ter feito qualquer outra coisa na casa, porém ainda continuou ali enquanto o trovão enfeitava o doce com aranhas e teias, coisas que a menina fosse gostar. Distraindo-se por um momento a mente em branco até que fosse despertado.

  
     – Lieve.

  
     Sobressaltou-se um pouco, piscando algumas vezes enquanto via um bolinho branco em sua frente. Nele havia um desenho de duas asas de anjo, o que não entendeu, mas ainda assim lhe fez sorrir.

  
     – Tem certeza que eu posso?

  
     – Esse é seu.

  
     Pegou-o, levando até a boca, enquanto o outro se afastava já que logo estaria na hora de acordar sua senhora. Não seria bom se ela acostumasse a acordar muito tarde. Um sorriso apareceu em seus lábios depois de mastigar, sentir o sabor, tudo se derretendo em sua boca... Era doce, muito doce e de alguma forma lhe trazia alegria e um pouco de sono. Era estranho, mas sabia que poderia dormir tranquilamente, e teria bons sonhos.


	7. Vaga-lumes

     A solidão lhe era uma boa amiga desde quase sempre. O silêcio da própria mente, a escuridão da noite... Essas coisas lhe agradavam mais do que a bagunça do dia e as pessoas por todos os lados. Estar sozinho às vezes lhe era uma benção, a única coisa que talvez Deus tivesse capacidade de lhe dar. Um pouco de paz para que pudesse se atormentar o quanto quisesse.

    
     Porque era a única coisa que fazia quando estava só. Tentava colocar no lugar os próprios impulsos e pensamentos, se permitir ser livre para que pensasse o que quisesse. Se expressar do jeito que quisesse. Sozinho, era verdadeiro consigo mesmo e talvez isso não fosse bom, mas era o que queria fazer, como se aquela dor no peito fosse um vício.

   
     Rafael havia notado isso com o tempo e tinha medo. A depressão era profunda naquela criança e não tinha sido difícil notar realmente. Depois de conhecer melhor o garoto achava que Sorath estava lidando bem com aquilo, mas depois de um tempo com ele novamente não tinha mais certeza.

   
     No início parecia tudo bem, mas aos poucos ele estava se isolando de novo. Aquele olhar distante, às vezes triste persistia e mesmo que tentasse fazer algo sobre, nem sempre conseguia uma reação. Fazê-lo sorrir tinha sido complicado desde o início, porém agora estava mais para impossível.

  
     Será que estava fazendo algo errado? Será que sua presença era realmente boa para o garoto? Se tivesse o deixado quieto no canto dele as coisas estariam melhores? Tinha de fazer algo sobre isso, já podia ouvir os sussurros dos padres pela igreja. Que Sorath estava sendo possuído pelo demônio, cometendo o pecado da preguiça. Que teriam de fazer algo sobre isso.

  
     Não, aquilo não era verdade. O rapaz só estava triste, mas era um bom garoto. Ele ajudava as pessoas, mesmo quando não havia retorno para a gentileza. Ele chorava durante a noite, sozinho, e podia até não se levantar sorrindo, mas parecia não querer deixar ninguém ver o caminho que suas lágrimas tinham tomado por seu rosto. Sim, ele estava triste, mas era só isso.

  
     Agora tinha dias que o loiro nem mais queria sair da cama. Tinha dias que não queria fazer nada além de ficar olhando para a parede, não comia direito, não bebia nada. Uma vez o ouvira sussurrar que "Já não suportava mais..." que "Doía demais" que "Só queria que tudo acabasse" que... "queria ir também"...

  
     - Por favor, Deus... Me ouça só uma vez... Eu também quero ir. Eu quero morrer também. Porque eu fui o único que restou?

  
     Provavelmente ele não tinha lhe ouvido abrir a porta, porque os sussurros acabaram assim que entrou. Era incrível ele conseguia fazer parecer que estava normal agumas vezes. Ou o quanto tentava fazer parecer isso. Sentia bem como era difícil não saber o que fazer, ainda assim estava tentando tudo que podia. Ficava com ele até que o notasse adormecer, o chamava para sair, levava a comida até ele e insistia para que comesse. O levara até aquele lugar que ele tanto gostava...

     - Você está todo sujo, Rafael.

  
     - Sim, um pouco... Trouxe uma coisa para você, Sorath.

  
     Sentou-se, deixando um pote tampado por um pano com alguns buraquinhos no chão, e o puxou para perto, deixando que as costas dele recostassem no seu peito. Ele estava quieto e não parecia muito interessado, mas não foi difícil para que o loiro parecesse confortado. Não houve nenhum sentimento de ofensa, nenhuma mágoa com a falta de interesse.

  
     Não demorou em pegar de novo o pote, entregando para que o menor segurasse e depois tirando o pano. Brilhava, havia pequenas luzes dentro dele, voando de um lado para o outro. Quando Sorath aproximou o olhar podia ver bem, vaga-lumes! Pequenas criaturinhas piscantes. Eram simples, eram lindos. Eram complicados de pegar... Podia imaginar agora porque ele estava todo sujo.

  
     - Você disse que gostava de estrelas... Eu não posso pegá-las, mas...

  
     - São lindos. Por isso você está assim.

 

     - Me desculpe.

  
     - Não, não precisa se desculpar, obrigado...

  
     Sorriu e o apertou em seus braços, beijou-lhe no topo da cabeça. Um alguém tão querido. Sim, ele lhe era alguém tão querido. Não queria mais ouvi-lo dizer aquelas coisas, não o queria mais assim tão triste. O que mais podia fazer por ele? O quanto mais tinha de mostrar que se importava para que ele melhorasse?

  
     Saiu do pensamento quando ouviu a tampa abrindo e as luzinhas subindo e se espalhando e sorriu. Sabia que ele iria soltá-los, o loiro não parecia alguém que gostava de deixar aqueles animaizinhos presos, muito pelo contrário. Observou-o com atenção enquanto o mesmo olhava para os pontos, distraído mas bem... Parecia que algo bom passava pela cabeça dele.

  
     Bom, não era um sorriso, talvez nem um grande progresso, mas aquilo já era o bastante. Continuaria tentando, desimportante de quanto tempo precisasse, ainda arrancaria um grande sorriso dele.


	8. Lindo Mostro

     Já tinha aceitado que aquele "relacionamento" seria daquele jeito por muito tempo. Ela não estava apaixonada por si, não como estava apaixonada por ela. A menina de cabelos vermelhos era encantadora. Ela era uma pessoa solitária, forte demais para qualquer humano comum, com uma personalidade difícil demais para socializar com qualquer um. Porém ela também tinha uma criatividade memorável, um senso estético ótimo, belos seios... Ok, isso não devia entrar na lista de virtudes. Ela era um mosaico complicado, poderia passar o dia inteiro listando tudo que ela tinha, e seria uma ótima distração. 

     Estava saindo, homens, mulheres, seus amigos, ou apenas pessoas que estavam socializando em seus grupos. Juntava com os rapazes no violão e precisava distrair a própria cabeça dela mesmo que qualquer coisinha o fizessem lembrar. E era como um cachorrinho a ser chamado sempre que via o nome dela em seu celular, oh sim, nunca a negaria sua presença a ela para ficar com outra pessoa. Claro que tentava não abandonar seus amigos, mas eles nunca ficavam bravos o suficiente. Aquilo tudo era uma dança, mas estava dando o seu jeitinho. 

     E oh!... Sinceramente não tinha como trocá-la por qualquer outra pessoa na cama. Para uma garota que tinha lhe dito que era uma assexuada, ela tinha um líbido... Deuses. Ela era maravilhosa na cama e não tinha uma única prostituta experiente que pudesse tirar isso de sua mente, ou substituí-la. Era fácil imaginá-la, em seus prazeres solitários, a pele macia, os lábios doces... Merda. Era impossível não enlouquecer com tudo aquilo principalmente porque sempre tinha de tomar cuidado ao tocá-la.

     E não demorou muito para que o primeiro "acidente" acontecesse. Chegara em um abraço por trás e por instinto ela lhe afastou os braços. Um pouco forte demais, deslocara seu ombro. Doía, muito, mas não doeu mais que a expressão que vira nela quando Melania tentou se afastar de si, mas não. A segurou com o braço bom, sem temer outro golpe, sem medo, com o olhar firme para ela. Oh, podia saber bem o que estava passando na cabeça dela. Naquela cabecinha, por trás dos olhos rubros... Podia saber bem. 

     - Vai passar, rápido. 

     - Não devia ter feito isso, você sabe que eu sou...

     - Sim, sim, um monstro. Você já me avisou. Mas sinceramente, estou pouco me fodendo para isso. Você é um lindo monstro. 

     Não era o elogio mais comum do mundo. Para a maioria das pessoas sequer seria um, mas estava cansado de tentar dizê-la que ela não era um monstro. Se a menina queria acreditar nisso, só diria que gostava dela, assim mesmo. Sorriu, e a soltou. Se ela queria ir agora não a impediria. Não tinha esse direito de ser tão egoísta. Se ela quisesse se isolar, ou fazer o que fosse que ela fazia quando estava mal, era isso. Mas a única coisa que viu foi ela estender a mão. Ficou um minuto em silêncio, até entender. 

     - Não tenho moedas. 

     - Tudo bem. 

     Viu-a se aproximar, um pouco surpreso quando a lingua dela lhe invadiu a boca e guiou naquele beijo. Controlou-se para não tocá-la, não fazer nada que a desagradasse naquele momento. Quando Melania se afastou, puxando seu lábio, estava com um sorriso travesso. Sim, ela sabia bem como lhe deixar querendo mais... Provavelmente sabia bem o efeito que tinha em si. 

     - Eu aceito isso como juros, até você ter uma moeda. E só avisando, você não vai encostar em mim enquanto não melhorar. 

 

     - O quê?! Espera Mel. Isso não é justo!

     - Pensasse nisso antes de tocar em mim sem pedir. Sorte que eu não te dei uma surra.

     Levantou a cabeça em um suspiro longo. Caralho... Porque diabos tinha de se apaixonar por uma monstrinha tão problemática?...


	9. Palitos de Picolé

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *** UA ***

     Eles eram dois bons alunos daquele colégio. Um o capitão do time de atletismo, o outro um membro do conselho. Não que os dois tivessem realmente desejado isso, mas as pessoas confiavam neles, esperavam deles coisas do tipo, por isso que eles tinham aqueles papéis. Eram populares, cada um ao seu jeito. Um pelo carisma, o outro pela gentileza, mesmo que tivesse uma personalidade que pudesse ser difícil em alguns momentos. Ambos tinham a fama, porém, de serem um pouco reclamões. A única coisa em comum entre eles.   
     

     Era disso que as meninas fofocavam no meio do intervalo. Cada uma dizendo suas preferências entre os alunos daquela escola e os dois loiros tinham espaço no assunto entre os nomes de outros garotos. Eles por sua vez, cada um de um canto, cada um em sua própria amizade, mas não era como se fossem alheios um ao outro, apenas nunca tinham parado para se falar alguma vez. Nada além de encontros aleatórios em corredores. Sequer eram da mesma sala. 

     Por isso não se sabia se era destino ou algo assim quando finalmente se encontraram. Não tivera nada como uma troca de olhares intensas, nem nada do tipo, fora só uma coincidência. Lutz se perdera, Ariel lhe guiara pelos becos da cidade de volta à escola, com as sacolas cheias de papéis e papelão para um trabalho de turma e fora apenas isso. Conversaram, sobre pessoas e professores, sobre video-game. Descubriram gostos e foi só um momento do dia...

  
     Mas foi como a faísca de fogo. Não que tivessem imediatamente se interessado um no outro. Foram-se alguns meses, encontros aleatórios, cumprimentos leves, o sorriso de Lutz e o olhar de Ariel. Nada que as pessoas tivessem notado. Nem mesmo as garotas que fofocavam nos intervalos. Não fora nada muito grande, só uma faísca. Poderiam um dia qualquer, pararem de se cumprimentarem, mas não aconteceu. Continuaram com cumprimentos dias e outros.

  
      E tomaram picolé juntos um dia. Ariel escolhera de pêssego, Lutz de morango, uma conversa descontraída. Mas despediram-se antes mesmo de terminarem o sorvete. Para um apenas o dia normal, para o outro a sorte de ter um palito premiado. Que no outro dia foi trocado por um picolé de pêssego pelo qual tomara todo o cuidado para que não derretesse até que chegasse na escola. Acenou para o rapaz com rosto de anjo, um animado sorriso do rapaz que desejava se tornar um soldado.

  
     Não houvera investidas. Era mais como uma amizade comum. Ou o mais comum que podia ser. Tomavam sorvete juntos toda sexta feira. Apresentaram as próprias casas e jogaram video game. Fora assim durante o ensino médio, quando chegou o último mês de aula. Todos estavam correndo, estudando para seus vestibulares, outros treinando para entrar no exército ou na polícia. A maioria tinha algo para fazer, mas ainda assim um deles encontrara tempo.

  
     Quando deu um mês exato para se formarem. Ariel encontrara um palito de picolé em sua mesa. Fitara aquilo por um momento, sem entender, mas achando que era só uma brincadeira de mal gosto de alguém. Pegou e estava para jogar fora antes de uma colega comentar que tinha alguma coisa escrita na parte de trás. Uma frase. A mesma coisa no segundo dia, e no terceiro. Frases que não pareciam ter sentido, mas que sua curiosidade lhe fizera guardar. Suspeitava de quem é que tinha lhe deixado aquilo.

  
     E sua suspeita se confirmou. Por durante um mês. Deixado em suas coisas, ou seus lugares, alguns que o outro lhe entregara à mão mesmo. Não tinham tempo para se encontrar, mas no curto período de tempo em que conversavam já era alguma coisa para ambos. Ariel perguntara a Lutz qual era o objetivo daquilo e a única resposta que recebera foi um "Coloque na ordem que mais fizer sentido". E era isso que estava fazendo enquanto ia recebendo.

  
     No vigésimo oitavo dia, tudo fazia sentido. Seu peito batia forte. Uma carta a ser guardada com carinho. Mas parecia que faltava algo. Não tinha nada de despedida, mesmo que soubesse que ficaria um tempo sem ver o outro. Ou que talvez não se vissem mais. Depois da formatura qualquer caminho era desconhecido aos dois, mesmo que tivessem o contato um do outro... Isso não significava muita coisa. Dois dias depois deixou os palitos organizados em fileira na cama enquanto se arrumava para a formatura.

  
     Um dia de felicidade e tristeza ao mesmo tempo. Não era só as meninas que choravam, e mesmo os colegas mais "machões" tinham um outro amigo para poder abraçar com quanta força conseguiam. Ariel procurara por Lutz, Lutz não fizera diferente. E quando os olhos azuis se encontraram com o caramelo foram parabenizações e um abraço forte. E como Ariel esperara. Dois palitos de picolé... E foi um sorriso que deixou assim que o recebeu. Ah, Lutz era um romântico. Não tinha jeito.

  
     Foram para aquela mesma loja, e compraram o mesmo picolé de sempre. A despedida dessa vez não fora apenas um abraço, mas um beijo em um beco discreto, e um resmungar de como dos dias iriam ser sem graça sem o outro. Mas não era como se pudesse fazer algo. Iria seguir um sonho e não queria deixar Ariel preso, mas queria acreditar no "sim" que fora lhe dito por ele. Lutz queria retornar e sentir o gosto de pêssego dos lábios dele mais uma vez...

  
     Por isso se foi sem arrependimentos. Deixando apenas aquela carta nada convencional.

  
     [ Ei, eu nunca soube dizer ]

  
     [ Se o nosso encontro foi só ]

  
     [ Uma feliz coincidência ]

  
     [ Nunca tinha notado realmente ]

  
     [ Em como você era legal ]

  
     [ Em como você era bonito ]

  
     [ Essas coisas que se notam ]

  
     [ De primeiro olhar ]

  
     [ Ou de primeira conversa ]

  
     [ Esse tipo de coisa que pode fazer ]

  
     [ Uma pessoa se apaixonar por outra. ]

       
     [ Mas eu tenho um sonho ]

 

     [ E eu tive medo de me apegar ]

  
     [ E te dizer o que eu sentia ]

  
     [ Mas o tempo está acabando ]

  
     [ E eu tenho certeza que vou ]

  
     [ Me arrepender se eu for ]

  
     [ Embora sem lhe dizer o que ficou ]

  
     [ Comigo durante esses ]

  
     [ Dois anos. Por isso agora ]

  
     [ Nesses últimos dias ]

  
     [ Em que não podemos ]

       
     [ Nos ver direito ]

  
      [ Eu queria dizer que estou indo embora ]

  
     [ Mas eu pretendo voltar daqui ]

  
    [ 3 anos exatos. Quando eu voltar ]

  
     [ Eu vou voltar nessa sorveteria ]

  
     [ Para te esperar. ]

  
     [ Você me espera... Para sair ]

 

     [ em um encontro comigo? ]

 


End file.
